


草莓慕斯配红茶

by Dorayaki_Smith



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Tease, Flirting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorayaki_Smith/pseuds/Dorayaki_Smith
Summary: 总想些下流无耻的都关于你





	草莓慕斯配红茶

他那件儿白衬衣站在阳光底下一照就特别显眼。是称得他腰身修长，能看见乳尖和瘦长的肚脐眼。张艺兴正被哥哥压着。阳光透过后背的玻璃窗烤得他脖子发热。尾椎骨还被窗台硌着。他眉头一皱，去咬LAY的嘴唇。是因为被弄疼了要变个法子小小报复一下的。张艺兴还没胆子反压哥哥，于是张口含了跟自己一样有个窝窝的下嘴唇，牙齿没使劲儿地叩住又滑开，敲门似地好借此登堂入室。

“唔……”他伸了舌头去LAY的嘴里纠缠放肆，刮过牙齿也舔过软腭。张艺兴好像很馋很渴，吞吃LAY的口水，还抬手压哥哥的后脖子。同时他又牵着LAY的手去解衬衣扣子。从上往下地解开四颗，停在刚刚好能露出他——“甜甜的胸好大。”被哥哥称为乳沟的位置。“每次做这种事情的时候，”LAY爬似地抚上他柔软的左胸，张开手指托住再按揉，那感觉，“像涨奶了一样。”张艺兴脸皮薄的，咬着嘴唇按住哥哥在他胸上作乱的手，“我跟哥哥一样，”带着往下身鼓胀胀的裤裆摸。“是男孩子……嗯……”这还只是隔着裤子触碰了那么一下。他双腿一软，抖着倒LAY肩膀上起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。张艺兴骂着自己好没出息地垂下脑袋。耳廓眼见着更粉了，被哥哥叼着来亲了亲。不知道那两朵没来得及捏上一捏的乳晕是不是也粉得这么厉害。

可是LAY现在更想看看他藏在裤裆里的，鼓胀胀的东西。所以拉链拉开，裤子扒下。张艺兴的，即使勃起都依然是粉粉的性器，被哥哥完全地握在了手里。“呀……”他显然惊了惊。然后蛮不甘示弱地两下脱掉LAY的裤子，掏出那比自己要大上一圈的东西也握在手里。张艺兴是没办法完全握住的。手指还被烫着了。于是就先端起沉沉的囊袋加以揉搓，另一只手交叠了LAY的上下套弄。“嗯……啊……哥哥……”他仰起脖子喘息连连。性器并在一起厮磨的快感使张艺兴挺了腰直往LAY的怀里钻。“慢、慢点……唔……”也使张艺兴变得口是心非起来。哥哥也就不慢反快，伸手护着他磕了数次窗台的尾椎骨，一边儿听裹了蜜的嗓音因为加速的套弄嗯嗯啊啊地喊：“啊……哈……啊……哥、哥哥……唔……哥哥……”一边儿引着张艺兴转过身去，背后抱地将性器撞上他的屁股缝。

这会儿面对的就是玻璃窗了。对面随时可能会出现一个晾衣服的女人或是抽烟的男人。张艺兴还知道羞耻的。然而身体正被撞得一晃一晃的。LAY的性器卡在他两腿之间，配合著插入小穴的两根手指来回挺动，每次都重重擦过他的囊袋。“嗯……会被、看……看见的……啊……”张艺兴慌里慌张地几次想伸手去够窗帘过来拉上。但是够不着。“唔……嗯……哥哥……”是LAY坏心思地不给他机会够着。他贴着张艺兴的耳垂吹气儿地喊“甜甜”。肌肤相亲到亲密无间。“啊……啊……要到了……哥哥……哈、哈啊……”张艺兴猛地打了个颤，仰起脑袋“噗”地射了出来，溅湿自己白衬衣的下摆。“唔……啊……”还有一直护着他肚子的，LAY的手。

“甜甜，”他把满手的精液抹上那对宛如涨奶的胸，柔软的饱满手感使LAY贪心地要左右两边都顾着。“你怎么哪哪儿都……”都什么呢？张艺兴回头懵懵地看他。“我要进去了……”然而LAY没有把那句话说完。只抬手抚了抚他湿湿的眼眶，就着插入的手指，将性器也顶了进去。“啊……啊……太……”进入非常顺利。LAY将头埋在张艺兴的肩窝里，退出湿淋淋的手指，一边儿喘着一边儿把性器往小穴深处顶。“好满……嗯……哥哥……”他本来脑子里想的是他的甜甜怎么哪哪儿都——那么粉那么甜那么干净。张艺兴身上几乎没什么汗毛或者多余的毛发。他连性器那处都是光光生生的。都是男孩子。不像LAY的耻毛浅浅从性器根部爬到肚脐眼下边一点点儿。现在可都被张艺兴的淫水儿给打湿了。

大力的抽插很快让张艺兴再次有了要射精的感觉。先前高潮的余韵使他的小穴又湿又紧。夹得哥哥没动两下就差些缴械投降。其实还卡在张艺兴腿间挺动的时候就溢出不少前精了的。LAY附身亲亲让太阳晒红了的后脖子，再伸了手指张开虚虚握着。张艺兴的脖子细。而哥哥选择了这种掌控他的占有姿势。“啊……嗯、嗯啊……哥哥……好爽……爽……”性器抽出大半再整根插入。LAY发狠地往里撞。那对粉粉的臀肉被撞得啪啪作响。

“射在里面好不好？”他速度不减地征求张艺兴的意愿。临界射精，他额头已经覆了层薄薄的汗。“唔……射、射啊……啊……哥哥……”张艺兴怎么会说不要呢，跟着迎合起哥哥的频率摆臀扭腰。“哥哥……啊……”LAY回应地叫了几声“甜甜”，箍着张艺兴疯狂抽插十几下后尽数射了精，连着三波的精液，都灌进他肚子里。“啊……啊……啊、哈啊……好棒……”他回头看哥哥的眼神依旧是懵懵的。然而身体是刚经历了后穴高潮，还又弄脏了自己白衬衣的。“喜欢……哥哥……”LAY因为他这副样子立马又硬了。“一样是男孩子，”他揉捏张艺兴涨得饱饱的胸。“……”


End file.
